Tearin' up my heart
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: Heero's in love with Duo, does he show his feelings, or push him away? They've been mysteriously kidnapped. Based on the song Tearin' up my heart by n sync, r&r please


It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
Duo looked at Heero as he stood up, injured. He tried to hold him, and give him support, Heero pushed him away.  
"Heero, you're.."  
"I can do it myself."  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
The two pilots stood in the hangar. Duo simply watched as Heero ignored his injuries, fixing his gundam.  
"Do you want help?"  
"Go away, were not in battle, I don't need you now, Duo."  
  
(hey..yeah)  
Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
  
Duo smiled happily, it was morning and he fixed breakfast. The braided pilot served his friends, all but Heero, he was still fixing his gundam. He walked downstairs, holding the plate in front of Heero.  
"Hungry?" Heero smacked the plate violently.  
"Go away."  
Duo walked away slowly, looking after him.  
  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win   
  
The perfect soldier was lonely. He longed so much for Duo but...Responsibilities first, always.   
"Damnit."  
  
Let it go  
If you want me boy, let me know  
  
Duo laid across his bed silently, daydreaming about his dear Heero.  
"I'll get him someday, I just know it."  
  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore   
  
Heero bit his lip, till the point of bleeding, he almost cried. It grew harder and harder to resist Duo. Sometimes...He didn't even want to...  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
The perfect soldier continued on zero, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"What the..?"  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
Duo was blindfolded sitting down. He cursed to himself, knowing he'd put his guard down.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
(oohhh...alright)  
Baby don't mis-understand (don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
  
Heero remembered being thrown in the back of a vehicle. He was blindfolded as well. The ride was bumpy, he fell over a few times, mumbling a few curses with each fall.  
  
In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time   
  
Wing zero's pilot was tossed onto something cushion-like. He heard voices, they sounded familiar..  
Was it?...No..  
  
Let it go  
If you want me boy, let me know  
  
Duo let out a slight "umph" as he was thrown onto the floor.  
  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore..ohhh   
  
The braided pilot heard voices in the background.  
"Are we all clear?"  
"Yeah, gotcha."  
So familiar....  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
"Did you get him?"  
"Yeah, we have both right?"  
"Lets finish this."  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
Duo sighed heavily, his clothes had already been removed from in, they made him bathe..Brrr..And put new clothes on too! The same happened to Heero. The hell's going on?  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
  
Heero heard a voice in his ear...  
"Don't pull away this time...Heero."  
  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   
  
Suddenly the two were tossed into a room, the sweet smell of vanilla filling it. Blindfolds were atken off, they could hear the sounds of doors closing quickly and footsteps leaving the room.  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul (alright)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
  
"Heero??!"  
"Duo, What the hell is going on?"  
The two were both dressed in suits. Candles lit the room and a bottle iced champagne lay in a bucket next to the bed. There was also a hot meal waitng for them.  
  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   
  
"You were brought here too?"  
"Yeah..."  
Heero heard the voice again.   
Tell him.  
  
It's tearin' up my heart (tearin' up my heart and soul) when I'm with you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too (we're apart I feel it too)  
  
"Duo, I don't care how we got here."  
"Huh?"  
Heero grabbed him, kissing him deeply, almost forcefully. Duo shuddered, feeling a strange sensation throughout his whole body, starting from his lips.  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you   
  
"But, I thou---"  
Heero cut him off, pushing him onto the bed softly, holding the pilots hands."  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
Quatre gave a big smile, the other three pilots cheered as they watched on the security camera.  
"Mission accomplished!" The blond pilot cheered.  
"Yeah, we did it."   
Trowa simply sat quietly, smiling.  
"Hey, whats that?"  
Heero stood up, giving the hidden camera a death glare.  
"Uh oh." Quatre shivered.  
Heero gave a happy smile and covered it, the pilots gave a sigh of relief.  
Trowa smiled.   
"So now that that's over..What about us?"  
He smirked, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup. Quatre blushed. 


End file.
